User talk:Aberrant80/Archive01
NPC's Can you reorganize Mhenlo, Cynn, Aidan and Eve, into the format of what you did with Devona? It would help if all articles are consistant. --Rapta 20:11, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Yea, I'm currently in the process of doing that ;) Ab.Er.Rant 20:19, 20 June 2006 (CDT) About :"Guild Wars is simply eating up all my gaming time. My offline games are all gathering dust now. I can't bring myself to start up something other than GW, so I find those people who say GW is boring somewhat weird. I seem to always have something to do -- a long list of to-dos. A working life is definitely not conducive to getting a satisfying amount of gaming hours each day." It's like you're reading my mind O_O;; --Jamie 07:46, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :Heh, maybe I am... :P Your user page You have potential. Try to make something original and you might get to The List. It's a shame that no one bothers with creating something of their own anymore. ;) -- 04:25, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Thanks, I'll try to work on it some more, still digging up stuffs on the more advanced wiki stuffs. :D --Ab.Er.Rant 00:15, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Skill Icons I'll just tell you what Gem told me when I was doing the Skill Icons. Gem wants the skill icons for the bosses left for him to do. And, when you're going over the icons, you should make sure that all the headings from the Style and Formatting page are there, even if you don't have anything to put under them. And, make sure that the Skills are in alphabetical order (Shouts go by their quotation mark instead of the first letter in the quote). Thanks in advance :)--Rapta 22:54, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Oh yeah, and only the Elite skills of bosses should be tagged with (Elite) because it's the only place where it is relevant. So since we don't get to do bosses, just make sure that the monsters' elite skills don't have tags after them. Monster Skills should all have tags. --Rapta 22:57, 24 June 2006 (CDT) Elite flagging Check out GuildWiki:Style and formatting/Bestiary#Skills Used and GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#Skills on monsters/NPCs for the discussion on this, but pretty much don't flag elites for non-bosses. --Rainith 22:56, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Ah, beat me to it. xD --Rapta 22:57, 24 June 2006 (CDT) Adding skill icons When you add the skill icons, could you please check at the same time that the article has the folowing things correctly: The skils are listed in alphabetical order, the article has all of the necessary headings (Description, Location, Skills Used, Items Dropped). Thanks. -- 03:14, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, Rapta already told me about it. Ab.Er.Rant 03:24, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::Is there any reason you skipped icons for Turtle Shell in articles such as Kappa (level 23)? -- Ledrug 19:40, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :::Those monster skills with no icons can be done with Blessing of the Kirin (Monster Skill). -- 00:10, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Apparently, using the normal Skill icon template works too. --Ab.Er.Rant 00:15, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::::It works if the monster icon has been uploaded with the name of that skill. It doesn't work on all monster skills unless someone has recently uploaded the monster image for all of their names. (Might be a good idea to do it) -- 00:17, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::It's fine using the same way as the non-monster skills. I've been uploading the ones that I remember that use the same icon as Spectral Agony. Glint's Crystal Haze and such need to have images added, though. --Rapta 20:49, 28 June 2006 (CDT) On grammar Some nitpicking here: from one of your edits: "...an unidentified rune';' which can then be identified..." Are you sure about the semicolon (which you seem to always favor) instead of a comma? -- Ledrug 02:15, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :Hmm... a semicolon did seem better when I was editing it. But after re-reading, you're right, a comma's more appropriate. Thanks. Err... yea, I kinda like the semicolon XD --Ab.Er.Rant 02:23, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Broken redirect Hi there! While looking through , I found that User:Aberrant80/StyleRow is a broken redirect. As it's in your user space, I wanted to ask is it okay to mark the page for deletion? :Yeah, I'll mark it then. Forgot about it. --Ab.Er.Rant 22:35, 5 July 2006 (CDT) signature It's hard at first glance to correlate yoru username with your signature. Of course, once I pay attention, it is trivially obvious, but I have to think about it first to catch on. To reduce general confusion, can you simply sign your name as "Aberrant80" plus additional stuff after your name (necro icon etc)? - 08:10, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :but but.... but.... sob.... all rite all rite, there, happy? :P How do add the timestamp to my sig? It's kinda troublesome to have to type the whole sig template and then five ~ all the time. 09:38, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::and my talk page link doesn't seem to work.... hmmm.... how about... this: 09:42, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :::You only need to write four slashes for your whole sig+date if you do the following: Go to your preferences and put in the 'Nickname' -field. Then check the 'Raw signatures' checkbox and save. Now you just need to type the four slashes and you get yoursig+date at the same time. -- 13:56, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Cool! Thanks! Still doesn't explain why my "msg" link doesn't work... even though it works on the Sig page itself. Hmm... "User talk" doesn't seem to work for me... oh well, I'll get rid of it then. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 19:44, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Your talk link won't be linked if you post on your own talk page. — 130.58 (talk) (19:52, 10 July 2006 (CDT)) ::::::LOL, that would explain it.... hahahahah, silly me. Professions Lower case was correct — Skuld 06:10, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :lol, that was quick. I was considering this discussion (GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting#Capitalization) on profession capitalization. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 06:12, 12 July 2006 (CDT) Skills Used Please don't change 'Skills U'sed' to 'Skills '''u'sed'. That would mean a change to ALL of the various monster and NPC articles and we don't want that. Now most of them use 'Skills 'U'sed' with a capital letter. -- 05:11, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :... great. All right... but won't it be kinda inconsistent? "Quests given" and "Quests involved in" is preferred over my capitalised version, and we have things like "Rare Crafting Materials available"... I'll stick to "Skills Used" then, and stick to "Quests Given" and "Quests Involved In" too. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 05:14, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::It wasn't good idea originally, but I wouldn't liek to change hundreds of articles, including all bosses, monsters and NPCs. If you want to, you could start with it. -- (talk) 05:16, 13 July 2006 (CDT) NPCs by organization Just a little question: Why did you remove several of the sub-categories of Category:NPCs by organization, for example Category:White Mantle? -- 05:57, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :I just got started :). I changed the categorization of NPC articles. Right now, I'm just breaking away the NPC category tree from the Bestiary category tree. I haven't gotten much response regarding my suggestions and such for the NPC guidelines so I just went ahead with what I did get. The organization NPCs are linked to from the organization article for now. The only category for NPCs that matter is the type, and probably the location. I could re-add the organization categories (better referred to with the more generic "group" imho), but I just didn't like the way it intersected with the bestiary and bosses categories, especially when it comes to the White Mantle and the Stone Summit. Sorry if I acted too early. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 09:04, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::I fully support all that you're doing. The documentation looks great too. =) --Rainith 16:07, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks ^-^ --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 19:44, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :Ok, I've sort of reinstated the Organization category guidelines due to the difficulty in manually maintaining links from an organization page to NPCs belonging to them. I've also added a little exception rule for handling organizations with both friendly and hostile characters. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 01:54, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::I see the task is in good hands with you. Thanks for the dedication. Most people would consider NPC categories a minor detail that's not worth spending more than a minute or two. -- 04:16, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::Yea, since I'm pretty new to both wiki and game, I thought I'd start messing around with things that are easier to verify and that have less traffic and edit rates. Plus, less opinions equals less opposition to my styles... heheheh. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 04:21, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::::The Henchmen levels for Henches appearing as a boss in Borease Seabed and as Henchmen in the Jade Sea areas should be modified to "20...24". — [[User:Rapta|'''Rapta]] 19px (talk| ) 20:09, 19 July 2006 (CDT) NPCs by species You removed all entries from this category, and deleted it. May I ask where this was discussed and decided? Just curious. -- 08:24, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting/NPCs. Had very little response. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:38, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Canthan heroes where did you move the stone pedistal lore info to? I assume you ddin't simply delete them. Also, for location I believe both Mission and Explorable should be mentioned, as opposed to just Explorable. o_O" - 17:12, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :You think I would just delete them? lol, of course not. See Heroes of Cantha. For some reason, the link from the npc articles doesn't seem to reflect the fact that I created the new page. But I backed up my changes just in case I have to re-apply all of them. I'm not sure what you mean by both Mission and Explorable. I admit I haven't reached that point yet so I'll change whatever's necessary. Do you mean that these heroes appear in both the explorable and the mission location? --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 18:17, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::Oh... my bad... :P I accidentally used Heroes Of Cantha instead... hehe. ::They appear both inside the mission (not the mission location) and in the explorable area when you revisit it. I would suggest sorting the heroes in order of induction, and for each of the hero article, explicitly mention "For their deeds that got them inducted, see blah". - 19:20, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Thanks I'd like to thank you again for sorting the NPC and location categories. The amount of time you put into this is admirable. Thumbs up, and keep up the good work! -- 04:32, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :You should have some kind of shrine or something on your userpage, I'd kneel in front of it! You've put in an incredible amount of time and effort, I give you my thanks. --Xasxas256 04:43, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::I... must... clean... up... categories... Can't... help... it.... Now I understand what getting addicted to the wiki is. I gotta play more and edit less! Must finish Factions before Nightfall comes around! --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:37, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::Dude, this has been going on and on for weeks. Are you ever going to get tired of it? You seriously need to learn how to run a MediaWiki bot to do some of the work for you! -- 01:58, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Err... ok... I'll try to figure out how a bot works then... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:18, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Have a look at Stabbot a bot used by Stabber for some time. The pages that he links to give you an introduction. If you get a bot running, make sure you register it with Gravewit first before doing some serious action. -- 02:50, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::I think Tanaric is now the point man for that kind of stuff as he's on more often. I always though that we weren't using a bot because the current categories needed cleaning up, not just an automatic conversion. Of course Ab Er Rant would know far more about this than myself but I presumed that it would be difficult if not impossible to write code for a bot to do this because our current articles had inconsistant categories, missing cats, incorrect links to and from etc. I believe Stabber used her bot for fairly trivial edits whereas these are more involved and need some sort of human type thing to look at them, which is where Ab Er Rant has graciously stepped in! :P --Xasxas256 03:52, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::::O.o thanks for already explaining what I had in mind =D Yea, it's mostly not so straightforward. I suppose I could come up with some algo for some of the common removals or replacements but I'd probably have to go through some of them manually again to double-check other stuff =P (PS: "aberrant" or "Aberrant" would be fine, you don't have to type so many spaces and caps, heh) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:27, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :::::You need a few more indents (::::::) if you were replying to my post ^ ^ . Ok I'll go with Aberrant, it is much easier to type and I guess we'll have to wait a while longer before we can replace you with a robot! ;) Unlocks I used two of your unlock checklists on my Unlocks page, is that alright with you? — Amontillado (T/ ) 20:54, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :Sure :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:07, 2 August 2006 (CDT) SoC No point adding capture for things after the trainer and quest. The list is supposed to be useful, not a referance — Skuld 09:18, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :Oh... so... does that mean I should put the Capture above the trainer and quest or don't bother with capture at all? And uh, what's SoC? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:21, 6 August 2006 (CDT) ::He means "after" in terms of game location. If an Ascalon trainer has it, don't list someone in Snake Dance to capture it off of. An exception can be skills in Kryta and Maguuma, since you can skip those areas. --68.142.14.89 11:09, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :::It's not a "don't list" right? Skuld just said "no point", meaning it's not necessary. It's not actually mentioned that it's not to be done in the style guide. In fact, according to that guide as it is currently, the explanation for the Acquisition section actually does imply that the SoC list should be added. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:58, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :SoC -- (Talk) ( ) 09:36, 6 August 2006 (CDT) thanks just wanted to chime in and thank you for all the work you've been doing on the NPC data. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:43, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :thanks for your thanks ^-^ --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:44, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Notes Skills should have a heading named "notes," not "usage notes." --Fyren 23:24, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :Oops :P --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:41, 19 September 2006 (CDT) N/Me Midnight Solo You've played the variant I suggested. Am I off-base thinking it's easier and safer to play than the original build? When I play with Parasitic Bond and Conjure Nightmare, Sskai kills me about 4 in 10 times. When I use Vamp Bite and Empathy it's more like 2 in 10, and usually due to a botched pull or a Kraken Spawn wandering by. I'm curious if my experiences are unique to me, and I should just let Gcardinal add whatever variants he feels are worthy, or if the variant actually does legitimately improve ease of use and I should push the matter (add the variant to the wiki myself). ...From my perspective, it seems like he's discounting my suggestion because he wants the build to be difficult to use (to keep people from over farming?). It seems to me that the only variant suggestion he's added make the build harder to use. Remove MoR for damage; remove Ignorance for damage, use Suffering???! The use of Enfeebling Touch isn't a half bad idea if you don't need Ignorance, but otherwise I don't think there's really any room for the skill (and it's a poor substitute for Conjure Nightmare because of recharge). Meh, maybe I'm spending too much time on this, but I'd still like to read what you have to say about it. Tadzio 05:47, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :Hey, sorry for spamming your talk page but I just put this together and was wondering if you would have any thoughts about it. I haven't tested it yet and it's not complete (needs equipment and tactics, etc), so it's under my userpage. Tadzio 07:35, 20 September 2006 (CDT)